1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ice planer, particularly to one safe to use through three separate control measures and a transmit device protected from getting wet in planing ice, prolonging its service life with the components easy to assemble and disassemble for washing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ice planers seen on market generally do not have safety components to involve potential danger of getting hurt due to carelessness. In addition, they are generally heavy and difficult to assemble or disassemble, and a motor may be wetted in washing the whole ice planer, often get short-circuited to shorten service life.
The objective of the invention is to offer an ice planer very safe to use by means of three separate control measures.
One feature of the invention is a transmit device positioned in a body to prevent it from getting wet so as to increase its usable life.
Another feature of the invention is components easy to assemble and disassemble in case of washing it.